This invention relates generally to vehicle fuel delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the injection nozzle and injection line providing fluid communication between an injection pump and the injection nozzle of a vehicle fuel injection system.
In conventional vehicle fuel injection systems, the injection pump, nozzle and injection line are separate components, with the injection line connecting the top portion of the injection pump to the top portion of the nozzle. As well might be imagined, the connections between the three components may leak, possibly resulting in reduced fuel injection system reliability. Also, the top-mounting location of the injection line to the pump and nozzle imposes engine cylinder head space requirements which can make it difficult to locate the engine in the engine compartment or which can impose design limitations on styling of the vehicle. In addition, the nozzle body must have sufficient mass to provide for machined fuel passages between the top-mounted injection line and the valve chamber of the injection nozzle.